


Sick Doesn’t Mean Sad

by TheChipmunkStoryteller



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChipmunkStoryteller/pseuds/TheChipmunkStoryteller
Summary: A cute little one shot for Trolls. Enjoy.





	Sick Doesn’t Mean Sad

My people, the Trolls, are the happiest, sunniest, singiest creatures in all the world. Being naturally happy is second nature to trolls. That’s why the greatest skill every troll possess is the ability to find the joy in the worst of times. With that comes our greatest joy, celebrating everything. As queen I’m expected to set an example for my people. That means the greatest quality of all trolls is also my greatest quality. Normally, that’s easy. I’m as happy as any other troll and I would be the last troll to turn down a good celebration. Unless…

There was a light knock on Poppy’s bedroom door. This caused Poppy to jump in surprise. Recovering quickly, her arms began to flutter around her bed, trying to grab everything that sat in front of her. Another knock came from the other side of the door.

“Just one minute.” Poppy dropped the shreds of paper she was holding and quickly brought her hands to her throat. She rubbed the soar, burning skin in an attempt to alleviate the pain. It hurt her to speak and she hated it. Worst yet is how hoarse she sounded. Poppy didn’t feel like her cheerful self and now she couldn’t even sound like herself. After a moment the pain settled and Poppy returned to cleaning the mess. She gathered everything up and shoved it under her pillow. “Come in.”

The door opens and King Peppy walks in. “Poppy, I thought I heard you talking. You weren’t scrapbooking again were you?”

“No, dad.” Poppy gives him a small smile.

Peppy makes his way over to Poppy. “That’s good because you heard what the doctor said, rest and more rest. That means you and that soar throat. Speaking of which I brought you more of your favorite juice.” He hands Poppy the glass of juice.

“Thanks Dad.” Poppy takes a large sip of the juice. “Ahh, that’s better.” Done with the juice for now Poppy places the cup on her bedside table.

“Poppy?”

“Yeah, Dad.”

“If you weren’t scrapbooking then what’s that doing here?” Peppy points to a glue stick that Poppy must have missed.

“Umm, I dunno.” Poppy gives him another smile while moving her leg under the blanket causing the glue stick to roll off the side of the bed.

“Poppy, I know you like scrapbooking, well always, but you really do need to get rest.”

“I know that dad but I feel awful. I’m queen now and that means I shouldn’t be in bed resting. I should be out in the village doing something. This is my first time being sick since I became queen and I feel like I’m letting everyone down by being in bed all day. I don’t like not feeling happy and I know we are trolls but I can’t see there being anything joyful about being sick.”

“That’s ridiculous Poppy.” Peppy sits on the edge of the bed. “No one is going to be let down by you taking some time to rest. Especially when you are sick. No troll likes to get sick but it happens to us all and you shouldn’t feel bad about it. I’ll let you in on a secrete. There is one good thing that comes from being sick. It brings all trolls closer together. Being sick isn’t fun so we all do what we can to help those who are sick and thus we come closer together. So, I got everything covered until you feel better.”

“Really? I never thought about it like that. That’s really amazing. Thank you for explaining it and for helping out. You know you are the best right? If it’s okay I’d still like to know what happened. What did you do about reading to the kids?”

“You’re welcome, sweet pea. Branch volunteered.”

“Really? That’s unlike him. How did it go?”

“I don’t know. It got boring quick so I snuck out.”

“Dad! He isn’t boring he’s just Branch.”

“I know, I know.” They both laugh.

“What about the daily announcements?”

“I did them already.”

“Okay. Well what about..”

“I got everything you can think of covered.”

“Thanks Dad.”

“No problem. Now you get some rest and no more scrapbooking.”

“Okay, okay.” Peppy leaves the room and Poppy, now tired, lays down to rest.

A few hours pass by and Poppy is up again and back to scrapbooking. A knock on her door doesn’t even phase her. “Come in.” Not really caring who it is Poppy continues her scrapbooking. A moment later Branch is in the room and standing at the foot of her bed.

“Poppy?”

Surprised it isn’t her father Poppy stops what she is doing to look up and notice Branch standing there.

“Oh, hey Branch. What are you doing here?”

“Just came by to see how you are doing.”

“Aww, that’s sweet. I’m doing okay. I’m surprised you aren’t worried about getting sick.”

“Who me, no way.” Branch rubs the back of his neck in a nervous fashion as he says this. “Wouldn’t matter I would still be more interested in seeing how you are doing.”

“I appreciate that, Branch, but you didn’t have to do that. While you are here though I do want to ask why you volunteered to read to the kids?”

“It isn’t the first thing I would choose to do but I know how important it is to you and I wanted to help out. It’s not a big deal though.”

“I think it’s a big deal.”

“Well you would think that” Branch says playfully. Anyways, I got a surprise that I hope makes you feel better.”

“Really! What is it?”

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands and you’ll find out.” Poppy does as Branch says. Branch then reaches into his hair, pulls out Poppy’s surprise, and places it in her hands.

Without opening her eyes Poppy begins to guess what it is. “It feels like a book. Is it a book?”

“Maybe. It could be a book or it couldn’t be.”

Not able to hold back her excitement Poppy opens her eyes and is delighted to see what it is. “A scrapbook, but you hate scrapbooking. You don’t even like when I do it.”

“That’s kinda true, but I knew you would like it anyways.”

“I don’t like it, I love it!”

“I’m glad then.”

“What did you scrapbook?”

“Everything good that happened today. I did it so that you wouldn’t miss a thing. Open it and take a look.”

Poppy opens the book and goes through it to see all that happened today. She is so overwhelmed with joy that she wants to cry but she doesn’t because she knows that Branch doesn’t like when others are to emotional. “It’s beautiful, Branch, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Poppy. I’m glad it made you happy.”

“It did.” Just then their flower bracelets, which all trolls wear, bloom open announcing the hourly hug time. Without thinking Poppy and Branch embrace for a nice warm hug.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. If you want you can leave a comment down below letting me know what you thought of the story. It’s appreciated and it helps me grow as a writer.


End file.
